battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LOL.its.Neotails
Thanks for your email, I've been pretty busy lately and must admit I'd forgotten all about this place. As for your upgrade to an admin, I've looked at your edits and they seem good, I'll certainly think about it and get back to you. Just out of interest, do you have any plans for this place? Bondpedia 16:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I've decided I'll pass you on to be upgraded, I'm not actually a beurocrat myself so I can't upgrade you personally, maybe I'll ask them to upgrade me when I tell them about you, anyway, should be done over the weekend - Bondpedia 16:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Do this wiki Have covers of Bf:BC2? I got pictures of normal and limited edition for pc, ps3 and xbox360. ๖ۜSampson 16:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey!! I got beta-key for Bad Company 2! For demo its awesome! ๖ۜSampson 13:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear LOL.its.Neotails , Thank you for your contributions to the Battlefield Series Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged the category Images needing review. This means either there is no license selected or the image is from Wikipedia, but you have not stated its original license. This applies to the following images: *File:DICEBuilding.jpg *File:Titan.png As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read the tags on these images as well as Battlefield Series Wiki:Copyright and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All images remaining in this category by March 31 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, Bondpedia 14:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Bummer......... Sup. It's quite bull now that you can't play some more Battlefield. I see you have a moderate degree of skill at these kinds of games. I'd like to face you in a game, If we both had the time. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 21:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Assistance Your wiki is suffering. I have called for reinforcements from the Call of Duty wiki. Following me are many high edit count editors and maybe a few administraters. Hope it helps. Doc.Richtofen 19:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I'm here and reporting for duty. --Callofduty4Talk 19:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, no problem. We'll do our best. --Callofduty4Talk 21:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reporting for duty, mate. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to tell you that as of this saturday, I'll be heading into the Battlefield full time. Just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn;t worry about lack of reinforcments. Inactivity Hello , We have recently passed a new policy on admin activity. This is a notice as you haven't edited the mainspace for 1 month or more. If you continue to be inactive, you will be downgraded in 31 days time. To become officially active again, you must accumulate 20 mainspace edits over a period of 3 days. If you are downgraded, since you never passed an RfA, you would normally be required to apply before resuming rights. However, you have earned an exemption. You may privately request to resume rights immediately after becoming officially active again. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC)